


New Health Teacher

by just_look_at_the_flowers_dean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_look_at_the_flowers_dean/pseuds/just_look_at_the_flowers_dean
Summary: Y/n is the school's new health teacher and Negan, the gym coach, wants to get in her pants.





	1. Chapter 1

negan the gym teacher checks on the new health teacher 

 

3rd person: she/her pronoun 

 

Y/n grabbed the last of her room supplies out of her 80s Buick and made her way to her new classroom. The school’s last health teacher retired at the ripe old age of 76 so it had been a few years since there was a change in that class. 

 

Y/n wanted to teach health after her grandma fell sick with lung cancer when she was 15, she wanted to prevent kids from smoking to prolong their lives and make it a better one. And after 4 years of state college, she finally had her degree to teach high school level health. 

 

After she finished putting everything in its right space, she finally realized that school starts in a week. It’s her first year teaching, and she doesn’t have the slightest idea how to correctly teach a class full of rowdy freshmen. Despite her college classes teaching her the information, they never taught her how to successfully pull off her first year teaching. She was so zoned out worrying that she didn’t hear the knock on her door. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

Y/n name jumped in her seat behind the wooden desk. “M’sorry, what?” She asked.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He repeated. He stood at roughly 6 feet, she learned how to guess height and weight in one of her elective courses. He had a short salt and pepper beard, with dark brown hair. She could see his dimples imprinted in his cheeks even though he wasn’t smiling.

 

“I’m, Y/n, the new health teacher. Who are you?” She replied hesitantly.

 

He smirked slightly, “Negan,” his gruff voice filled the room. “I’m the gym coach.” Negan wore black jeans with black boots which surprised Y/n, cause it's the last week of August, he should be sweating his ass off. 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence until Negan started walking towards her desk. She just watched him, half amused half confused. 

 

“They said we were getting a new health teacher, I didn’t think that meant an attractive new health teacher.” Negan carried this energy that asserted dominance before he even says anything.

 

Y/n looked down and slightly laughed. 

 

“Oh yeah?” She entertained him, “What’d you expect then?” He knew her tone was purely joking, not taking offense in any way. 

 

“Well, for starters,” he began, “I thought they’d hire any old bag that applied for the job. I guess I was wrong.” Negan said with a suggestive glance her way. He walked over to the whiteboard with her just-neat-enough-to-read handwriting scribbled all over the surface with first-day intros she debated using. 

 

“Certainly no one that cares just as much as you do,” He added, looking back at her quick enough to see a little redness flush to her face. 

 

“Well, it’s my first year teaching.” Y/n awkwardly stated, “I didn’t know how to introduce myself.” She rose from her seat, adjusting her shorts and fixing her t-shirt. She joined him at the white board, he had at least a foot of height on her. 

 

She avoided eye contact as she erased the writing, “It’s better winging this stuff, right?” Y/n meant this as a rhetorical question but he still conjured up something to say. 

 

“Yeah, you don’t want to seem like a tight-ass.” Negan matter-of-factly said. 

 

She looked up at him wondering if he really is a teacher at this school, surely they wouldn’t let someone so foul-mouthed be around young adults. He looked back at her intensely, wondering where her thoughts were at the moment. 

 

Unfortunately, Y/n wasn’t thinking of all the dirty things she could to do him like Negan was about her. 

 

Y/n looked away from his stare, he chuckled and began walking away. 

 

“Well, I better leave you to come up with an introduction for your class.” Negan winked as he strolled out of her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two coming soon!!

 

Yo sorry, it's been almost a year, but I'm still gonna work on it cause I hate leaving work unfinished. Idk if anyone is reading this but it'll be up within a month, so by April 5th-ish 


End file.
